


Scandalous Outfits

by Whoops_new_fic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Harems, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, There’s gonna jealousy, and fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_new_fic/pseuds/Whoops_new_fic
Summary: Dream comes to Nikki for help with his hoodie after a rough session of manhunt.Nikki isn’t entirely happy at the situation but is happy enough to have gained his trust for him to show his face. But everything comes at a price. In return for Nikki repairing his hoodie, Dream has to let her dress him up in any outfit she wants.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream/BadBoyHalo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, im so lazy to write the rest out, too many people - Relationship
Comments: 73
Kudos: 987





	1. Her Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard of the Witching hour? Now get ready for the Simping hour.

Nikki has had enough. She has absolutely have had enough with Schlatt increasing her taxes, has had enough with anyone or everyone somehow destroying her bakery and home or just barging into her home uninvited. Which they would then just rummage around her belongings and then run off without so much as a thanks, if she were lucky she’d receive a quick ‘ _Thanks Nikki!_ ’ before they ran off with her stuff. With the boys she could be more lenient with. Nikki has practically helped Ranboo,Tommy and Tubbo grow into somewhat respectable teens, despite being mischievous, and she couldn’t possibly be mad at them. Even if she tried, they’d somehow worm their way back into her heart and she’d melt and forgive them after a few hours. At least her kids would always make it up to her for whatever they’d take or somehow destroyed. The others however... Nikki just sighed as she got ready for bed. Just thinking of the other males on the server just gave her a headache. Of course being the only female that has been on the server longer than Captain Puffy that really stayed on the server, Nikki absolutely had favourites. Techno,Dream and Philza immediately popped into mind. These three were more docile went it came to her and her property. They’d ask her questions politely and would always respect her boundaries whenever they’d visit her home for supplies or help in general. Always making sure she was fine with everything before proceeding. Besides her kids, ( ** _ ~~well not kids anymore are they?~~_** ) those three she could always rely on being gentlemen whenever she was around.

Just as Nikki flipped the covers to slide into bed, a bell ringing had her alert as she immediately grabbed her axe and some potions of weakness and strength. She swore that if whoever was at her door didn’t have a life threatening problem, **she’d** become the life threatening problem for them. Grumbling as she peeked through the peep hole, she cracked the door ajar as she glared at Dream. She didn’t care if he was one of her favourites, she would absolutely castrate him if the problem wasn’t important. 

“What is it Dream?” She snapped. On any regular day she would have felt guilty at snapping at him but she couldn’t care less at this point. All she wanted was just some well deserved rest after having to deal with nonsense the whole day and help Puffy fill in creeper holes. Dream fidgeted on the spot, he knew he was risking his life coming here and potentially facing a sleep deprived Nikki. A sleep deprived Nikki didn’t care who you were if you disturbed her sleep, you will be hunted down and if you’re lucky you’ll survive. Dream sighed as he took notice of her narrowed eyes, might as well get this over and done with.

“Well I was recording manhunt earlier on and you know how rough we get..”he trailed as he raised his hands,palms facing her as a sign of peace.

“And Sapnap almost killed me with his axe but fortunately I survived. Unfortunately, my hoodie is not as lucky as I am.” He said as he turned, showing her where Sapnap’s axe left a huge gash from his right shoulder down to his left hip. She could see where Dream’s skin was still healing itself back together with the help of a healing potion.

Nikki, in her sleep deprived state, just stared at the man’s back until the gravity of the situation hit her. Dream was asking her for help with his _**hoodie**_!

Nikki hurried pulled the green man into her home and slammed the door shut. This was a rare opportunity. As far as she knew, Dream never really asked anyone for help besides asking for more supplies. She scanned his back again. His hoodie was in tatters , basically more useful as a rag at this point but a glance at Dream’s hopeful face made her heart harden in determination. She was going to save this hoodie even if it took her years.

“Well Nikki? Is it bad?”

“Mmm..” she hummed.” Do you have any other clothes? This is going to take me weeks, if not months to fix!” 

Nikki could see the exact moment Dream started sulking as he took in the gravity of his hoodies’ situation. He just sighed before shucking his hoodie off with care, and passed it off into her hands. Nikki made a promise to herself that she would devote her time to fix his hoodie as much as possible. She placed the torn hoodie onto a loveseat before dragging her sulking friend to a large couch. Seating a sulking Dream on the couch, she hurried into the kitchen and grabbed some chamomile tea. Placing her kettle on the stove, she started prepping a tray full of snacks that have never failed to cheer her up. Meanwhile as Nikki prepped her snacks, Dream slumped into the couch. Releasing a huff, Dream messed with his hair and slipped off his mask. What was the point of even wearing his mask if he didn’t have his security hoodie that never failed to give him comfort. Without his hoodie, he wasn’t Dream. Sure he still had his mask but it just didn’t feel the same without the hoodie and besides, he knew Nikki wouldn’t judge him. She was one of his closest friends outside of Sapnap and George and he was tired of hiding himself from everyone. He hasn’t even shown his own best friends in fear of them changing their minds and refusing to be friends anymore. At least if he showed his face to Nikki and she didn’t like what she saw, he wouldn’t mind losing her as a ally. She wasn’t as precious as his best friends. It’d be a loss of a ally but nothing of real importance would be lost.

Time seemed to ticked by slowly as years passed before a kettle’s whistle could be heard from the kitchen. Dream prepared himself for Nikki’s reaction. Their relationship would depend on how she would react to his face. If he saw any sign of disgust or disappointment, he’d leave and never show his face again if he could help it. 

“Dream! Snacks are ready, would you like to watch a movie or shall we just play some music and read?” Nikki said as she walked into her living room. She showed no signs of surprise or disgust at his face and Dream had to give her kudos for that. He knew Nikki wasn’t one to judge based on looks but being on the receiving end of her acceptance felt...nice now that he thought about it.

“Anything you’d like Nikki, I’m the one who barged into your home so it’s only fair if it’s host’s choice.” He murmured as he grabbed a cookie or two and sipped on his tea. Dream was pleasantly surprised by the amount of chocolate chips in the cookies. He hummed in happiness as he chewed his way through the plate of cookies. Nikki only shook her head fondly at Dream devouring the cookies before slipping in Mulan and settling back into her spot next to Dream on the couch.

“I hope you like Mulan cause it’s my favourite and no, I will not take criticism.” She said as she stole a few cookies from the plate in her friends hands. Dream only whined at the loss of a few cookies before quieting down and leaning into Nikki’s side. They watched in companionable silence throughout the movie. At some point Nikki left to grab a blanket and some pillows before settling down and wrapping themselves in the blanket and cuddling into pillows. It was close to midnight when Dream finally dozed off, his head leaning on Nikki’s head. Nikki could have easily left him sleeping on the couch to go to her own bed but immediately felt guilty at the thought of leaving her friend alone on the couch.

She sighed and she glanced at the sleeping blonde. _Huh..didn’t think you’d be a pretty boy Dream_. She thought as she snuggled comfortably into his side. Nikki closed her eyes but couldn’t seem to find sleep as she kept glancing back at Dream’s sleeping face. _He’s even more prettier than me.._ She huffed as she studied her friends face. It was bad enough that he was skilled in evasion tactics and fighting but it was worse now that she knew he was pretty. The chaos his face would cause sent a chuckle through her.

“What are you laughing at Nikki? I know I don’t really look nice and all but it’s rude to make fun of others behind their backs..” Dream’s words held a edge to it that Nikki didn’t like. Was he implying she was making fun of him? For his looks? Nikki frowned. Now she wondered how Dream’s childhood was.

“I wasn’t laughing at you Dream, I was just thinking about all the chaos you’d cause if you went out without your mask.” She shrugged and she held her breathe as Dream considered her words. She let out a breathe as he relaxed against her again.

“Chaos...” He hummed as he pondered,” what do you think would happen if I went out mask-less tomorrow?”

“There’d be simps on your tail instantly pretty boy! You’ll never be left alone ever again!” She giggled as he huffed at her nickname for him. He wasn’t a pretty boy at all, if anything he was just a regular joe. Nikki continued laughing into the night as Dream pouted but he didn’t have the heart to tell her off. Nikki was giggling and teasing Dream when an idea suddenly popped into mind. She risked a glance at him, he wouldn’t mind helping right? It was the least he could do in return of her fixing his hoodie for him.

“Hey Dream?” He only hummed in reply.

“Would you mind helping me out for a bit?” Her sudden change in attitude had Dream cautious but he nodded against her head.

“Well you know how the guys get on this server right? They cause chaos at best and destruction of my home and bakery or the smp itself at worse.. so I was wondering if you’d let me dress you up?”

Silence ...

“Is that all? I thought you would request for a shulker box or something but you just want to dress me up?”

She nodded happily.

“Why?” At this Dream couldn’t see it but Nikki was smiling maliciously. 

“As payback to the guys on the server for all the times they’ve bothered me Pretty Boy..” Nikki cackled as Dream huffed at her nickname again but nodded nonetheless at her request. This was the least he could do for her.

“Alright, I’ll let you dress me up on the one condition that you leave my mask alone.” He was pleasantly surprised yet again, not by cookies this time, with how she easily accepted that and squeezed him happily in a side hug. Dream struggled for air as he had the life squeezed out of him. He was finally able to breathe once she let go of him to pull the blankets tighter around them. Dream glanced down at Nikki as she wiggled her way closer to him for warmth in the cold night, maybe she was more than an ally. Sighing as he cuddled closer to her, Dream decided she was no more an ally; she was now his friend. A friend he’d now gladly fight wars for.


	2. New Fit, Who Dis?

Sighing as Dream stretched, the cracks sounding out satisfying to his ears, as the sun shone through the windows. He blinked blearily. _That’s right,I slept over at Nikki’s..._ Dream thought as he rubbed his eyes. Clearing his eyes of sleep, he looked around for any sign of his new friend but found no trace of her at all. Silence greeted him as he called out for Nikki. Had something happened to her as he slept? Worry crept into his bones as he searched frantically around her home. Dream considered himself a light sleeper but if someone had managed to slip away into the night with Nikki as their captive without him knowing, this must be a serious threat. He paced around the living room as he considered his options. Techno was really the only other person on the SMP that really kept him on his toes, was he the mastermind behind her kidnaping? Growling, Dream swore as he pulled out his axe. If he found Nikki at Techno’s base with so much as a bruise, he would end him. Just as he slipped on his signature mask and was reaching for the door, a reflection of a note was caught on his axe. Dream paused. _A note? Was this the ransom letter?_ He mused. This couldn’t possibly be Techno then as he would probably have left a proper message that would have striked fear into his heart such as possibly a message painted onto the walls to look like blood. But this was a note and not some scary message scrawled onto the walls in red paint.

“Hmm..” he hummed as he picked up the note on a side table. A sigh of relief instantly fled through him as he kept his axe. The note was from Nikki herself! She hadn’t been kidnaped after all. Dream smiled as he read the message, it really was sweet of her to leave him a message. The note read:

**_Dear Dream,_ **

****

**_I woke up earlier on and made you some waffles for breakfast, the syrup is in the pantry on the top shelf. If you’d like extra, the waffle batter is in the fridge in a bottle with a blue cap on it._ **

****

**_Don’t worry! I haven’t been kidnaped if that was what you were thinking(knowing you,it probably wasXD) but I’ve just gone away for a bit. I took your measurements while you slept earlier and I’m going to buy some fitting clothes for you Pretty Boy <3_ **

****

**_Today officially marks the first day you’ll be on the SMP without your hoodie! I managed to find some old crop tops that are too large for me and an old black skirt for you. I suggest you wear some fishnets or stockings with your outfit. Im sorry I couldn’t find anything proper for you. You could always go shirtless anyway ;)_ **

****

**_Anyway, I hope you don’t cause too much trouble while I’m gone and look after the boys for me! When I mean boys, I specifically mean the trio of teens on the SMP. I’ll probably be back in the evening. Help yourself to anything for dinner if I’m not back by then._ **

**_See you soon Dream!_ **

****

**_Love, Nikki xoxo :)_ **

****

****

****

****

****

Dream couldn’t help but laugh. How was it she was able to read his mind so easily? He always made sure to wear his mask to mask his emotions, so how was it that even though every time they’ve met with Dream wearing his mask, that she was able to read him so well? He chuckled, must’ve been that famous females intuition that he’s read and heard so much about. Shaking his head fondly, Dream set his mask back onto the counter and messed with his hair. _Ugh.._ His nose wrinkled in disgust as he combed through oily strands. He completely forgot to even shower yesterday, more focused on his now torn hoodie. Sighing yet again, he made his way up to Nikki’s room. Opening the door to her room, he stood in the doorway. He didn’t know what he expected to see when he opened the door. Perhaps some pink and glitter strewn around the room? Maybe some posters of boy bands plastered onto her walls. He hadn’t been expecting for her room to look so cozy, just like the rest of her home that he’d seen. It was in a shade of pastel baby blue and fairy lights were hung around curtains that framed a window looking out into the SMP. He had to admit, Nikki had nice taste. Maybe he could ask her to help him redecorate his own home?

Pondering about redecorating as he walked towards her closet, Dream absently searched for the aforementioned clothes that Nikki had left him. It didn’t take him long. Nikki, being the sweetheart she was, had folded multiple crop tops and a black skirt and placed them on a stool underneath her hanged clothes. His heart melted a bit as he grabbed the pile of clothes and made his way to her joined bathroom. _I don’t deserve her friendship at all.._ He thought as he shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He waited for the water to warm up before stepping in and generously lathering himself up with some shower gel that he liked the smell of and shampoo that smelt like strawberries. As he washed away the bubbles, Dream reached for some conditioner that smelled of strawberries as well. He may have been a man but that didn’t mean he didn’t have standards! He would rather jump into lava and lose everything than buy a bottle of ‘Evrything-in-One’ where it could used as shampoo,soap,toothpaste and etc. The day he buys a bottle of that, he will shower the SMP in shulker boxes and allow elytras on the SMP.

Dream laughed at the mere thought as he dried himself with a spare towel. That wouldn’t happen for a million lifetimes if he could help it. Dream dried his hair as best as he could before stepping towards the bathroom counter. He eyed the crop tops before eyeing the black skirt. What would go with a black skirt that complimented him? It took him a minute before he settled on a cream coloured chiffon crop top and some shorts that had fishnets sewn into it. Dream walked out of the bathroom in a crop top that was snug around his chest, a black skirt that was just shy of his ass if he bent too forward and tiny black shorts that hugged his muscled thighs like a second skin with the sewn in red fishnets complimenting his slender legs. He sighed. This was the closest he’d get with Nikki’s clothes that would fit him. He felt too exposed in his outfit. His shoulders , arms and back were exposed thanks to the chiffon crop top and the freckles dotted across his arms were exposed for all to see. He cursed his situation. He hoped no one would need anything from Nikki today.

His hope was short lived.

It was promptly after that thought that the doorbell rang. Insistent rings throughout the house and Dream winced at the grating sound. Maybe if he ignored them, whoever it was would just walk away? He hoped it wasn’t the teen trio. They’d probably laugh at him and take unflattering pictures for future use as blackmail. He relaxed as the ringing abruptly stopped. 

“NIKKI! ARE YOU HOME?” Of course it had to be Tommy. And where Tommy was, Tubbo followed and where Tubbo was, Ranboo was there as well. Dream grunted in annoyance before grumbling his way downstairs. He quickly strapped on his mask and opened the door before the boys tried to break into his friends home. Dream glared at the boys as they argued before him, unaware of his presence as of yet.

“Where do you think Nikki went? Usually she’d be home at this time to bake some muffins for us.”

“Gee, I don’t know Tubbo! How about we ask Nikki where she went? Oh wait we can’t cause she’s not home!”

“Guys,guys! Calm down. We could always come back later,right? Nikki wouldn’t just let us go hungry for a whole da—“ Ranboo trailed off as he finally took notice of the tall man in Nikki’s home,staring at them impatiently. The other two took notice as well as they stared dumbstruck at the man in a mask that had folded arms as he glared at them. Who in the hell was this?! 

The silence didn’t last long as Tommy charged at the stranger with his sword in hand. Tubbo and Ranboo followed in suit, crossbow and axes at the ready as they screamed a war cry. Dream could only sigh in exasperation as he threw the door wide open to let the teens in. He’d try to minimise any damage made to Nikki’s home but as he dodged a swing of an axe, he knew it’d be futile. But he still had to try. He dodged and weaved around the boys, leading them into a chase deeper into the house. All he had to do was split them up and then he’d pick them off one by one. His plan worked as they wondered off into the house. _It’s just too easy!_ He chuckled inwardly as he stalked Ranboo. He managed to incapacitate him in mere seconds followed by Tubbo, who had been in front of him, in near silence. Tying them up with some rope he had, he hefted them onto his shoulders and carried them to the couch. Nikki wouldn’t like it if she came home to crying and bruised teens, so he placed them as gently as he could before stalking off into the house for Tommy.

Tommy was relatively easy to find in the end. He had gotten impatient and started shouting and Dream was able to find him in of one the spare rooms of Nikki’s house. He didn’t even waste time to attack and as soon as Tommy noticed him, Dream already had him hogtied and was carrying back to the other two teens. Tommy swore at him all the way back and Dream rolled his eyes. If only Nikki weren’t so attached to them, would he be able to show them their places. That would absolutely take these cocky teens down a peg or two, especially Tommy.

Throwing Tommy into the middle between his friends on the couch, Dream sat on the coffee table in front of them with his axe in hand and waited for Tommy’s shouting to wake the other two teens up. It took longer than he anticipated and Dream was starting to worry that he caused serious damage when they finally groaned.

“Tommy..” Tubbo whined,” stop yelling! I’ve got a headache.”

“Ugh, what the hell even happened?” Ranboo groaned as he blinked his eyes open.

The groaning teens were immediately reminded of the stranger in Nikki’s house with Dream’s precious mask on as he brandished an axe in front of them. This man couldn’t possibly be Dream! Dream always wore his signature green hoodie and smiley mask but the hoodie was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that led them to believe it was Dream was the aura of disappointment and exasperation that came from the man as he stared at them.

“Dream?” The man only glanced at Ranboo and watched as the teen shrunk back into the couch as he stood up. The man was taller than them. Probably as tall as Dream.

“I’m disappointed in you three..” a familiar voice sounded out and the boys gasped, it couldn’t possibly be..

“I expected more respect from you three since you came to the home of the only person on this whole SMP that even cared to look after you all properly but apparently I was wrong!” The man seethed as he pointed to the giant gash in the side of a loveseat, picture frames of them and Nikki broken on the floor and finally the deep marks left in the walls during their earlier scuffle. The teens had the decency to look embarrassed.

But Dream wasn’t done with them yet. They needed to learn that they couldn’t just buy their way out of any problems, they had to face the consequences of the destruction of his newfound friends home.

“Look at the damage you’ve done! Do you think Nikki would have wanted this to happen? You even destroyed her most precious framed pictures of you all! Think before you act boys!” Those in question winced at the man’s tone.

“How do you think Nikki would feel,huh? If she came back to find her home completely thrashed by you lot and just a note that said ‘ _Sorry for wrecking your house Nikki, love the boys’_? She’d be fucking devastated but she would still forgive you lot! Why? Cause she’s Nikki! Her heart is too damm big for her own good and she couldn’t possibly scold you for your actions.” Dream huffed as he yelled the last sentence. He was panting but he didn’t regret this. These reckless kids needed to be taught a lesson and if he couldn’t get it through their skulls by talking, he’d beat it into them. They needed to learn that the world doesn’t revolve around them. That Nikki’s world doesn’t revolve around them and that she was a person too and deserved to be treated as such.

The teens in front of him looked properly chided for once in their life. They had some tears building up in their eyes but Dream couldn’t find it in him to feel pity or sympathy for them. He huffed as he walked away from them, picking up damaged items from the floor. He never said a word as he heard the boys slowly start to join in cleaning up. He ignored them as he went into the kitchen to prepare extra waffles for him and the teens as they cleaned up their mess. By the time he was done plating the waffles and had managed to find the syrup, three teens shuffled their way in awkwardly into the kitchen. They stood silently at the doorway, waiting for him to sit before walking slowly to their own respective seats.

They ate silently until Tubbo choked on his waffles and Dream silently handed him a glass of water. 

“We’re sorry Dream..”Ranboo had murmured for them as a whole and the other two nodded mutely, “we promise to be more respectful of Nikki and her things.”

He only nodded as he chewed on his waffles. Dream let the teens stew in the tension until he finished his plate.

“Good, I hope you’ll be more mature in the future and if I hear anything from Nikki that is so much as a complaint about you lot, I’ll be coming for all three of you.” He let the threat hang in the air as he stood up and headed for the sink. He washed his plate clean before Tubbo came up and offered him their plates. He took them quietly and he washed them as he listened to the teens clear the table. He wiped his hands dry on a rag before he turned to face the trio.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he took in all three of them. They looked disheveled and their clothes had stains. He only shook his head before clearing his throat. He wanted to laugh as the trio startled at his cough and then stood straight before him.

“Before anything happens, I want all of you to change into new and freshly cleaned clothes and also comb your hair neatly. Holler if you need help, I’ll be waiting in the living room.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he walked out of the kitchen. Dream took a seat and surveyed the home as he eyed the boys from the corner of his eye walking up the stairs. They did a good job at cleaning up after themselves. Pictures were placed into nearly identical frames of the ones that were smashed and he wondered how many times exactly have they wrecked Nikki’s home. He frowned. With him here, he wouldn’t let them get away with this sort of behaviour.

Time ticked by and by the time it was eleven in the morning, the boys finally trudged down in fresh clothes. Dream nodded in approval at their attire. They looked more groomed and cleaner than they had been. Lucky Nikki had thought ahead and bought them spares of their favourite outfits ahead of time.

“Sit.” He nodded to the loveseats. The trio hurriedly took their seats, afraid of more scoldings from Dream.

“I hope you’ve all learned your lesson today,” he paused to make sure all of them responded before continuing ,” so hopefully there won’t be anymore future scoldings like this. I didn’t like it anymore than you guys but I had no choice. It was either we talk it out or I beat the lesson into y’all and I know you wouldn’t have liked that at all..”

He smirked , amused at their shivers of the very idea of Dream fighting them.

“Anyway, today we are going to be walking around the SMP and filling in any creeper holes or fixing damaged builds. I don’t want to hear any complaints, let’s go.” He ordered and opened the door for them. All three teens walked out obediently and Dream led the way from Nikki’s home to the mainland of the SMP. _Huh,that went better than expected._ Dream couldn’t help the grin at the thought. He expected teasing and more but they didn’t even question his outfit and listened to him obediently. 

They walked on in silence with the teens occasionally chatting with each other. Dream couldn’t be bothered to listen in on their conversation. He was occupied trying to hold his skirt down as he strutted down the board walk in new outfit. His high cut sneakers felt weird paired with an outfit like this but it wasn’t like he could fit into Nikki’s heels or thigh highs. Dream cursed as a breeze came, lifting his skirt ever so slightly and billowing his chiffon crop top up to tease the sight of his pecs. He hoped they ran into no one as they walked about. Don’t misconstrue his struggles for discomfort, Dream loved the outfit and he felt confident as he strutted; the only problem was that he didn’t want to accidentally flash the teens behind him and potentially scar them for life.

He groaned behind his mask quietly, this day couldn’t possibly get any more worse.

The community house came into view as they walked closer, he could hear the teens buzzing about and chatting as per usual now behind him. As they walked, they slowly got comfortable around him again to joke with each other. Dream only smiled fondly as he listened to Tubbo squawk as Tommy punched his arm in retaliation to Tubbo ruffling the blondes hair. Ranboo only giggled at their antics before teasing them about how they acted like they were children. Dream absently listened to their squabbles as their volume grew. He snickered quietly as he picked up the pace. The community house finally came into full view and Dream stopped walking as he took surveillance of the area. It seemed calm and quiet enough,so surely there wouldn’t be anyone in there.

A sudden hiss was his only warning and Dream quickly ducked behind his shield before the creeper could explode. He widened his stance and held his ground as the mob exploded before him. He could hear the panicked shouts of the teens but Dream only brushed off their worries by patting their heads and making sure they weren’t injured by the explosion. After he was sure they didn’t have a single scratch on them, Dream turned back to facd the community house.

He froze. _Fuckk.._ He hissed in his mind as the sight of nearly every single fucking member of the SMP stood in a crowd outside the community house greeted him.

A cry could be heard from the community house as Dream stared the crowd down.

“ ** _DREAM_**?!”


	3. Who Needs Friends When You’ve Got Simps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with these chaps

“Fuck me and call me Betty, my luck is absolutely shit..” Dream murmured as he rubbed his face under the mask. It was just his luck that Wilbur,Fundy,Schlatt,Quackity,Techno,Puffy,Bad,Skeppy and his best friends had to be here. Dream glanced back at the teens behind him, still laughing their asses off without a care in the world at his predicament.

“Hahahah! Dream fucking flashed them his ass!” Tommy screeched as he laughed from the ground, Tubbo and Ranboo giggling along with him. He could feel a headache forming and he was so tempted to smack sense back into the teens. 

“Stop laughing,” he could feel the stares from the crowd burning through the back of his head,”it’s not funny Tommy!”

Tommy just rolled around on the ground as he giggled himself to tears and Dream huffed and rolled his eyes. He could feel his ears burning and he had to take a moment to calm himself before he beat their asses into the ground. _This is fine, totally fine! I have this whole situation under control..just act dumb!_ He thought to himself as he readied himself for the onslaught of questions bound to come from the crowd. It took him a minute to control his blush but he managed to will his blush away. Taking a deep breath, he turned and strutted his way down to the community house, leaving the cackling teens behind.

He was glad he wore his mask. They wouldn’t be able to see how nervous he was as he chewed on his lip. He mentally prepared himself for how the crowd would react to him. Dream swayed his hips as he walked, the outfit filling him with confidence he usually only felt with his hoodie and mask on. He could see eyes staring at him as he got closer, was able to see them glued to how the skirt flared at his hips slightly and teased the sight of his thighs. He wanted to laugh, why was he so worried for? He was Dream! He didn’t cower to anyone and he certainly didn’t take demands from anyone. He relaxed as he added a more sensual twist to his walk, making his skirt flare up and his chiffon crop top billow out, exposing more of his abdomen.

He stopped just short of the crowd and cocked a leg as he placed a hand on his hip.

“You called?”

He was met with silence instead as hungry pairs of eyes roamed his body. Some straying to his thighs, others to his arms and some even to his abs and Dream felt like laughing at dumbstruck faces. Puffy was the only one not in the least affected as she pushed her way through the crowd and hugged him. Dream laughed openly and accepted her into his arms.

“Hello Puffy, how have you been?”

“Terrible! I’ve had to fill in so many creeper holes that I’m getting a back ache from all the heavy lifting I do!” She cried into his chest and Dream laughed at her antics. Running a hand through her unruly curls, Dream smiled behind the mask as he cooed to his friend.

“Don’t worry Puffy, you can take a breather for today. I’ve got the boys filling in the creeper holes and fixing damaged builds for today.” He laughed again when she looked up at him with glistening eyes before she started bawling her thanks into his chest yet again.

“Wait—hold on! What the hell happened to you Dream?” George cried out as he stood in front of Dream. Dream only looked down at the other and shrugged.

“Well when we were filming for manhunt, Sapnap managed to slice his axe through my hoodie so Nikki lent me some of her old clothes while she went shopping for new outfits for me.” He shrugged as he swayed with Puffy in his arms. George only swallowed at the sight of his exposed arms. Before he could even open his mouth again, Sapnap interrupted him as he launched himself at Dream. Dream barely had time to shift Puffy to the side to make room for Sapnap in his arms.

“Why didn’t you come to us for help then?” Sapnap pouted as he rested against his chest. Dream squinted his eyes at the cute act his best friend was putting on and he could’ve sworn that he was blushing slightly, but ignored it and squeezed Sapnap tighter.

“We’ll do you know how to sew?” The arsonist only pouted in reply and huffed as he turned away from Dream.

“Well I’ve gotta say Dream, you look quite fetching in that skirt of yours..”

Dream looked up and he saw Wilbur eyeing him, especially his legs. He only rolled his eyes at the flirty act.

“Thank you Wilbur. I think you look handsome as well today.” At his compliment, Wilbur practically preened at that and puffed his chest slightly. Dream chuckled and shook his head at the Brit. Dream was expecting more disgust and outrage at his new outfit but this calm encounter only served to soothe his heart. He wouldn’t end losing any friends today it seemed.

A smack sounded out and Dream yelped. He turned to face a smug looking Schlatt.

“Hey there baby, I always knew you had a great ass but these shorts make your ass look so perky.” Schlatt grinned as he winked at the other man, revelling in the slightest blush dusting his ears. Dream was about to reply before a cacophony of war cries was heard. Dream had barely blinked and there were his boys instantly on Schlatt, delivering hard punches and harsh stomps. He looked blankly at the scene before him, his three boys beating the hell out of Schlatt.

“Don’t fucking touch him, you fucking perv!”

“How dare you lay your hands on him like that Schlatt!”

“Touch him again without his consent and we’ll bury you alive, Old Man!”

Dream laughed. Full out cackled as he watched his boys beat the ram with no mercy whatsoever. He giggled harder as Schlatt cried for help, begging Dream for help.

Dream only giggled and let the boys beat him up until he was sure Schlatt was thoroughly beaten. He released Puffy and Sapnap from his arms as he lifted Tubbo and Ranboo onto his shoulders before finally grabbing Tommy by the back of his shirt and pulling him away from the whimpering ram.

“Alright, alright that’s enough boys. I think Schlatt’s learnt his lesson, haven’t you Schlatt dear?” He cooed to the ram and Schlatt nodded rapidly in response, shielding himself behind Quackity.

“But Dream,”Tommy whined,” he touched you!”

“Without consent!” Tubbo added and dream smiled fondly at his boys. He pulled both boys from his shoulders before pulling all three into a group hug.

“Thank you for saving me boys, but you do know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself right? I could destroy this whole SMP if I wanted to.” 

“Oh we know that alright, but everyone needs saving sometimes.” 

Ranboo’s answer had surprised Dream. It brought out a fond laugh out of him as he released them from his hug. He ruffled the ender hybrids hair before turning to face the crowd again.

“Honestly, you had that coming Schlatt. The audacity for you to touch mi futuro esposo like that. Honestamente, si no te hubieran golpeado el trasero, lo habría hecho yo mismo.”

Schlatt squawked indignantly and Dream laughed. He hasn’t laughed this much in years. It felt nice and oddly he feels a whole lot lighter now.

“So Dream , you’re going to be fixing holes and buildings?” Dream nodded at Skeppy. Skeppy nodded before sauntering closer to him.

“Well if you need help filling in any _holes_ , I’d gladly lend a helping hand.” Skeppy husked as leaned in closer to him. It took him a while but the double entendre finally entered his brain and he blushed.

“ _Skeppy_! Bad, reel him in!” 

Skeppy chuckled before pulling Dream down to whisper into his ear.

“Oh I’m sure Bad would _love_ to reel _you_ in. Aren’t I right Bad?” 

The demon huffed and crossed his arms but made no move to deny or confirm his sentence. Dream gaped at the demon with an incredulous look. Skeppy cackled evilly and Dream huffed before playfully shoving him away. 

Stepping back from the crowd, Dream shook his head fondly at his friends antics. He was just about to round up the teens and be on their way when an arm slinked it’s way around his waist cautiously. It took everything in him to not resort to his instincts and slam his elbow back into the persons face. He took a steadying breath and glanced to his left. Fundy was cautiously trying to edge his way closer to his side as he tightened his grip around his waist minutely.

“Yes Fundy?” Dream raised an eyebrow as the fox flushed. 

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” 

Dream was acutely aware of heated stares burning holes through him as he considered Fundy’s proposal. He could practically feel the tension building up as he stared at the now fidgeting fox.

“No thanks Fundy.”

“But we’d watch Treasure Planet!”

“Nope.”

“Please!”

“ _No_.”

“Just one date and I’ll leave you alone.”

Dream was going to reject him yet again but paused. That didn’t sound like a bad idea and he really was starting to feel pity for the fox, his hopeful expression slicing through his defences. He sighed, he really was weak when it came to his friends.

“Alright fine, just one date. I want you to pick me up at 6pm two days from today. If you’re late by even a minute, it’s off.”

“YES! Thank you Dream!” The fox chirped happily as he gave Dream a hug before running off to who knows where to do who knows what. Outrage and shouts bloomed as soon as the fox was out of sight.

“But Dream, what about our pizza date?!”

“You were actually serious about that Wilbur? I though you were joking!”

“I wasn’t! C’mon, you can’t just leave me hanging! I asked you first!” Dream shook his head in exasperation as he nodded tiredly. He waved off the Brit.

“Yeah yeah sure, fine, I’ll go on your pizza date.” He huffed as Wilbur beamed happily and ran off as well. Geez what was it with people today? Did someone poison the water?

“Well since you’re going on dates with them, it’s only fair you spend some time with us too!” Sapnap cried as George nodded vehemently behind him. Dream only nodded absently and smirked amused as his best friends cheered. They acted as if they hadn’t just pulled an all-nighter the other day playing games and doing sleep calls on discord.

By the time it was 1pm in the afternoon, Dream had somehow agreed to dates with basically everyone,albeit reluctant. Puffy had been the only one he agreed to willingly. She had wanted to go pick some flowers for Nikki and he immediately accepted. The others more or less bothered and pestered him until he got tired and just accepted whatever they wanted of him. He can’t even remember what most of them wanted from him aside from Puffy. In the end, the only ones left at the community house was Dream, his boys ( _when had they become **his boys**?) _and Technoblade.

Dream glanced at the pig. Throughout the whole encounter earlier on, he had just opted to stay silent and stay by the sidelines as he watched the others pester Dream.

Dream took a glance at the boys to see them roughhousing with each other before he walked over to Technoblade.

“What are you doing here Blade?” He asked as he nudged the slightly taller pig-man hybrid. Technoblade only watched him intensely before shrugging.

“Just wondering around, nothing to do really.”

“Well how about we spar?” Techno hummed in consideration at that. Minutes passed before he finally nodded.

“Sure, I’ll set up the sparring grounds.”

“Cool,” Dream grinned,”I’ll take the boys out first then I’ll see you later?”

Techno nodded his head.

“Alright, I’ll see you at 4:30pm. Meet me here at the community house.”

Dream grinned and gave him a thumbs up. That managed to elicit a slight smile from the pig and Dream chuckled. 

“Bye Techno, see you at 4:30.”

Techno only nodded before walking off. Dream watched him walk as he disappeared from his line of sight before turning to face the boys. They were watching him intently and he couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“What?”

“You literally just agreed to go on multiple dates, all in one day.”

“And?”

“Do you even remember who wanted what from you?” Tubbo cocked his head as he watched the older man. His hesitation to answer was all the boys needed. Ranboo sighed as he shook his head.

“Fine, we’ll help you with your dates. But we’ll only remind you , not actually helping you for these dates.”

Dream nodded and showed his appreciation by hugging the trio in thanks. No one was spared from his hand as he ruffled all of their head.

“C’mon let’s get those fucking creeper holes filled or whatever, I wanna tell Nikki everything as soon as she gets back!” 

“TOMMY! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me BITCH!” The teen cackled before taking off with the other two cackling by his side into the distance.

“Get back here!” And with that, Dream was off running after the mischievous trio. 


End file.
